Saiyan plus Vampire
by HumphreyOmegaXD
Summary: I suck at this hole summary thing just read to find out.


**Hey guys I am new to this hole fanfiction thing so I wont be to good but I hope you like it and before I get shouted at I am not taking Tsukune out ok he will be appearing later on, I will be putting my own character in because I can have his personality as I want were as with Tsukune I can't.**

 **My oc has Goku hair because he is a big fan of Goku, you will understand momentarily.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Vampire and Saiyan**

Ara was just a normal 15 year old boy who was home alone Playing Dragon Ball Xenoverse online with his best friend who is a year younger than him (his friend has Vegeta hair) and he was happily playing away when he heard a crash coming from the back yard.

"Hey I am telling you, it doesn't matter which Vegeta you use you will always get beat by me when I'm using Goku...Hey I will be right back don't kill me I heard a crash in my back yard I'm just going to check it out" Ara said getting up and walked to the back yard where he saw a woman standing there, he was about to talk when she started talking first.

"Hello Ara I am here to tak you to another universe" The Woman said with no emotion the woman was quite tall with pail skin and white hair.

"Why and who are you?" Ara said stepping closer.

"I am oracle, I am going to take you to a universe where monsters exist and you will join a school for monsters called Yokai Academy for you to have another chance at life and now which monster will you be"

"Its not exactly a monster, I would like to be a saiyan"

"I can do that but before we leave is there anything else you would like"

"Yeah could I have the memories on how to use ki and have a gravity Chamber to train in, one last thing could you wipe the memories of me in this universe so no one will miss me"

"It all shall be done" Oracle said and with a click of her fingers the memories of Ara were wiped and Ara turned into a sleeping baby saiyan, Oracle picked up Ara and a portal opened up.

XXX Yokai School, Headmaster's Office XXX

A portal opened up and Oracle came out with Ara in her arms then she walked to the hooded man.

"It has been done Chairman, did you find a family that will take him in" Oracle Oracle asked.

"Yes a human family who are good friends of mine have agreed to take him in and let him do as he pleases to get ready for him to come to this school, all you have to do now is drop him off" The Chairman said looking at Ara "I guess I have to wait to see what a Saiyan can do"

 **15 Years Later**

We see a well build boy stood at a bus stop with his luggage, this boy is none other than Ara who has taken on his new family's name and is now called Ara Long.

"The bus should be here, I'm going to be late, I wish they just told me where this school is so I can just fly there, Oracle said this school was for monster hmmm should be fun" Ara said with a smile as he rapped his tail around his waist and after a couple more minutes the bus pulled up.

" **Hey are you going to Yokai Academy"** the Bus Driver said.

"Yeah I am" Ara said picking up his luggage and sat down in the middle of the bus and after about 15 minutes they stop at a pathway.

" **This is it kid, be careful Yokai Academy is a dangerous place** " the Bus driver said as Ara got off.

"So I was right, this is going to be fun thanks for the lift" Ara said making the bus driver laugh as he drove off "Hey were did my stuff go, maybe its magic and they have been sent to my room hmmm" Ara started following the path when he heard a bat.

"I'm a bat weeee"

"Huh a talking baAAHH" Ara said taking a step back from the sudden shock as a pink haired girl on a bike hit his head and she landed on the flour rolling a little "Huh ahh, are you ok?" Ara ran over to the girl.

"Yeah I'm fine I just get a little dizzy sometimes..." The girl said then sniffing the air "That smells good"

"Smells good..." Ara said as he sniffed the air and couldn't smell anything "I don't smell anything"

"I really shouldn't but...I'm sorry..." The girl said biting on Ara's neck then once she was done she then licked here she bit and running through Ara's mined is 'She's a vampire' "Ah I'm very sorry its because...I'm a vampire"

"Hey don't worry about it, no harm done hehehe" Alex said with a smile.

"Oh well what do you think of vampires" The girl said worryingly.

"Hmm, you know I haven't thought about it before, I haven't met one before so I don't know" Ara said thinking about it.

"Well in that case how about we be friends" The girl says.

"Sure I'm Ara, Ara Long" Ara tells the girl getting up and helping her up.

"Its nice to meet you Ara, I'm Moka, Moka Akashiya" Moka says with joy "Hey we are going to be late come on" Moka raps her arm around Ara's arm and is amazed by the muscle on him.

XXX In Class XXX

Ara is sat in class with his arms crossed and eyes closed listening to the teacher when a student called Saizou spoke up.

"That is all well and good but wouldn't it be easier to eat the humans and rape the women" Saizou said making Ara clench his fist.

"You do that and I will hurt you so bad that you with you were dead" Ara said sending a death glare at Saizou only for him to chuckle but they were stopped by a knock at the door and Miss Nekonome opens the door.

"I'm sorry miss I got lost on the way here" Moka said bowing.

"That's ok why don't you introduce yourself" Miss Nekonome said as Moka walked to the front of the class.

"Hey there I'm Moka Akashiya, I hope we can all get along" Moka said as all the boys started talking about her.

"she's so hot"

"I will find a way inside her...her hart that is"

Moka look for a empty seat and as she looked her eyes lit up "Ara!" Moka said jumping and hugging Ara "I cant believe we are in the same class, I'm so glad"

"Yeah I am too but could you take your seat so the teacher can continue" Ara said with a smiles, ignoring the death glares he is getting.

XXX After Class XXX

Moka has her arms rapped around Ara's arm walking through the hallways to a vending machine just out side a door and Ara gets Moka a tomato juice and himself a cola and as they sit down but Saizou comes walking up and grabs Ara by the shirt.

"Tell me what is a hot chick like you doing with a lo..." Saizou couldn't finish Ara punched him in the face sending him crashing into the vending machine.

"Come on Ara we are leaving" Moka said pulling Ara to the roof.

XXX The Roof XXX

Moka and Ara are on the roof looking over the school when Moka starts to talk.

"Ara what kind of monster are you?...ops we are not allowed to say are we" Moka said putting a hand over her mouth.

"You told me yours Moka also you don't look like a vampire" Ara said sitting on the metal fence.

"This rosary seals my powers away, if it were to come off then I would turn into my true form a terrifying vampire" Moka said showing Ara her rosary.

"Cool but I have to go do something ok, I will talk to you later" Ara said jumping of the roof but used his ki to slow down his fall and landed, making his way to the boys dorms, one in there he pulled out his gi which is similar to Goku's but with out the under shirt then put it in a backpack, he left the dorms and made his way into the dead forest. From the roof of the school building, Moka saw Ara leaving and hurried her way to the forest dreading the worst.

XXX With Ara XXX

Ara had gotten into a good spot for him to train, he changed into his gi and started punching and kicking the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Ara heard Moka scream while he was training and then he hear a male laughter "HAHAHAHAHA" this made Ara angry so he used instant transmission and appeared just in time to see Moka be flung into a tree and covered in saliva but she didn't open her eyes and that was enough to make the Ara transform into the legend of the saiyans, the cloud started to swirl around in one spot as lightning stared to strike in random places and a gold aura formed around Ara. Alex's hair rose as it flashed Gold and his eyes flashed a blueish-green colour and his muscles grew.

" **W...Whats going on...that aura, its more powerful than a vampire but that is impossible...What are you?** " Saizo said as he trembled with fear as Ara's transformation finished (Ara's super saiyan hair is the same as Goku's when he transformed)

" **Saizo, You have woken the legendary warrior in my heart, I am the light in the darkness, I am the being who will bring peace, I am Ara Long and I AM A SUPER SAIYAN"** Ara said releasing his energy making the ground around him crack, Moka who now has woken up, had gotten some distance but Saizo charged at her but with his speed and could not be seen by the untrained eye stoped Saizo with one hand with out any struggle but as he jently pushed Moka to safety there was a cling noice and in Ara's hand was Moka's rosary.

Bats came flying and into Moka and parts of her body increased in size, her hair turned white, her eyes turned into vampire red ones and as the transformation finished she let out a kick bit all the bats are laid on her not showing any thing but as the bat fall of it reveals Moka's true form, inner Moka a vampire.

he turned his head slightly and spoke " **This is my fight Moka, don't** **interfere"** Ara said with anger.

" **Hmph you wouldn't stand a chance in a fight with me so don't give me order** " Inner Moka said as she went to kick Ara but with his free hand stopped her kick without looking at her.

" **Don't interfere"** Ara said releasing his aura sending inner Moka flying back.

' **Such power, he stopped my attack with out looking at me and with ease, that aura...those muscle...what am I thinking'** Moka thought and with anger shouted " **Who do you think you are, I am a vampire, an S-class monster you wouldn't stand a chance against me** " Ara who is now extremely angry punched the orc into the hill making a huge crater and rendering him unconscious.

"This battle lasted a whopping 93 seconds WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE" A Bat said and then flew off.

Ara didn't turn around to look at Moka he just chucked the rosary by her feet walked over and picked up his backpack and started making his way back to the school when Moka grabs his shoulder.

" **So my outer has made friends with a powerful monster hehe well then...till the next time Ara** " Inner Moka said as she put the Rosary back on and transformed back into her outer form falling asleep which made Alex smile and after a few hour she woke up "Ah your awake I was beginning to worry" Ara said as Moka looked at him.

"Ara...I'm Glad you are staying" Moka said still tired so Ara picked her up bridal style.

"Don't worry, save your strength" Ara said with a smile 'I was right, this is going to be fun'.

* * *

 **I'm ending the chapter here an i hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
